


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was having a bad day, he was still mourning the loss of his mother, and Jackson 'mightier than you' Whittemore makes it even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... This was rather had to come up with and... I'm pretty much sure it sucks and I don't do this pairing justice. I'm sorry.
> 
> Dedicated to Jackson who decided I should write a one shot for this pairing.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all errors are my own darn fault.

Stiles didn't want to be in school. He just wanted to be at home. He didn't want to see people as they all just looked at him with pity in their eyes or hugged him. He didn't like that they would bring up his mom. Scott had been clinging to him since he stepped off his bus and up to the elementary school. They were in the same fifth grade class together, so it made everything better.

Their teacher took to not paying him much mind, instead focusing on that Isaac Lahey who seemed to have forgotten his homework for the second time this week. The kid looked close to tears when the teacher said she would be giving him a note to take home. Stiles just let his head thunk against his desk. At least he wasn't the only one having a bad day.

The day passed by too slowly for Stiles' liking. At least music got to be fun, mostly since he was one of the drummers in the school band. It meant he got to poke Jackson 'mightier than you' Whittemore in the back of the head in the trumpet row. He tended to get Jackson in trouble in this class and he loved it. Though today he was stuck behind Danny and Stiles never liked to play tricks on Danny, the kid was just too nice and had even given Stiles his juice box the other day.

Class came and went and lunch came. He literally scrambled into the line to be with Scott so they could talk as they were lead down to the cafe. They got their hot lunches and sat at their usual table. Stiles always shoveled his food down since it meant that he could go out to the playground as soon as the fifteen minute mark passed. Scott took his time, talking about what happened on yesterday's episode of pokemon and how it was a lot cooler than Digimon, something that Stiles still thought was absolutely wrong. He'd much rather get stuck in the Digiverse than in the Pokemon since Team Rocket always seemed like too much trouble.

When the doors from the lunchroom were opened, the pair dumped their things and took off to the playground. Scott was quick to grab Isaac, the quiet boy Boyd who had been in their fourth grade class, and the crazy Erica who decided to bite him last week for saying she couldn't be Catwoman when he decided he was going to be Batman when he grew up.

They settled on playing hide and seek tag. Of course, the idea became more annoying when Danny showed up with Jackson and Lydia. Stiles had no problem with Danny and Lydia joining in, although Lydia looked rather annoyed at the thought of playing hide and seek with them. His problem lay with Jackson, who always cheated.

Isaac offered to be it, mostly since no one else seemed to want the job, other than Scott and everyone knew Scott was the best Seeker while Isaac was the worst. Scott offered him words of encouragement before they all took off running to go hide.

Stiles was at a loss for a minute before he deciding to hide in the space under the slide. Of course, when he arrived he nearly bumped right into Jackson who had decided he wanted to go there, too. "I was here first." Stiles hissed.

"I thought of it first, so you leave." Jackson responded back. Both boys glared each other down for a minute. Jackson glanced around, before looking back at Stiles.

"You leave." Stiles was _not_ moving for the likes of Jackson. The boy was already arrogant. He was going to get a big head one day and then Stiles will have the last laugh.

"I'm not leaving." Jackson crossed his eyes and tried to make himself look intimidating. Stiles wasn't about to back down though. He didn't think he would really have time to go find a new hiding spot. He also was not going to share space with Jackson. He'd rather go see his babcia who smelt of old person and pinched his cheeks a little too hard.

"Yes you are." Jackson huffed. "You think you're all high and mighty, Stilinski, but you're not."

"Oooh. I'm so scared of you, Jackson... Not." Stiles stuck his tongue out.

"You should be. I'll tell Lydia you like her." Stiles wanted to hit the other.

"Liar!" Stiles didn't want the other to tell Lydia he liked her. She didn't like him anyway. Why couldn't Jackson be nice for once and not a totally meanie?

But before he thought much more, Jackson's lips were on his. He pulled away after a second with a smirk. "You talk too much. And now you're stuck with the knowledge Lydia won't be your first kiss. Ha!" Jackson gloated and Stiles rubbed his mouth.

"Ew. Jackson germs! I have the plague!" Stiles stumbled out from other the slide and nearly collided with Isaac, who steadied him.

"You okay, Stiles?" Isaac's voice startled him.

"Oh crap. I just lost didn't I?" He lost his first kiss to that jerk and now he lost at hide and seek. He glared at the slides. He was so going to get that boy back one day. Maybe next round of hide and seek. Then again in class, and every day from now until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw babcia is grandmother in Polish. It's the only word I know and the term I use for my kinda grandmother (she's my grandmother but not? It's hard to explain).


End file.
